1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file input/output (I/O) control method, and more particularly to a high speed file I/O control method of controlling to access one file from a plurality of related processors in parallel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system, in which a file is divided into sub-files which are divisionally stored in a plurality of file devices and accessed in parallel, is known as taught in N. Nieuwejaar and David Kotz, "The Galley Parallel File System", the Conference Proceedings of the 1996 International Conference on Supercomputing, pp. 374 to 381 and in JP-A-8-292905.